


Power Exchange

by mute90



Category: General Hospital
Genre: M/M, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-19 06:00:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2377421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mute90/pseuds/mute90
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the mob summit, Ric admits a bitter truth about Sonny and Jason. </p>
<p>"The real message being sent here was in the fact that Jason was in the room and that Sonny laid a hand on his shoulder and brought him back into the fold."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Power Exchange

Everybody knew Sonny Corinthos got off on power. Control. He _demanded_ obedience and unquestionable loyalty. Everything and everyone that surrounded him was _his_.

Including Jason Morgan. Especially Jason Morgan…because he made him. He built him from the ground up like Frankenstein. He took a damaged kid and shaped him into a killing machine of unbelievable, vicious talent. And that machine, that _monster_ , would only follow Sonny.

“Looks like Corinthos and Morgan have worked out their – uh – differences.”

Ric Lansing gave a tight smile. “No surprise there. All Sonny had to do was pull on the leash.”

There was laughter, low and cautious because Jason’s lethality was practically a legend.

“How this ended,” the man tilted his glass discreetly toward Sonny and Jason, “It was a bit unexpected.”

“It isn’t the first time Jason’s tested the bars on his cage.”

There were looks aimed toward the two men standing with heads bent together at the other end of the room. Sonny caught on. Picking up his head, he waited a good long moment and then raised his glass in salute. The men returned the gesture. Jason, his expression unreadable throughout the exchange, leaned toward Sonny and spoke. It was nothing they could hear but they watched Sonny smirk.

“Unexpected that Corinthos would tolerate it.”

And that was the big deal, wasn’t it? That night might’ve been officially about Jason standing down and Sonny stepping back up but they could have placed bets on that happening. The real message being sent here was in the fact that Jason was in the room and that Sonny laid a hand on his shoulder and brought him back into the fold.

Willingly.

_Happily._

“Sonny tolerates a lot from Jason.” If the words had to be practically ripped from his throat and left a dead, bitter taste in his mouth, his voice didn’t give him away.

The men around him nodded. These were words right from the mouth of Sonny’s black sheep brother and they confirmed what had been expected for a while now.

Over the power-hungry Sonny, the machine, the puppet, the attack dog that was Jason Morgan _had power_.


End file.
